


【锤基】一个不古典悲剧的手法（一发完）

by a_rotten_apple_core



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_rotten_apple_core/pseuds/a_rotten_apple_core
Summary: 本文和冬神乌勒尔没有关系，只是借他的名字捏一个原创角色。人物集体非常严重的OOC↑虽然同人文或多或少都会OOC，但打了警告的我是认真的本文的框架结构都不属于我，具体情况会在文末处说明平行雷神2设定





	【锤基】一个不古典悲剧的手法（一发完）

*  
“乌勒尔，”雷神说道，“我可以信任你，对吗？”

“是的，”被称为乌勒尔的年轻人严肃地回答道，“我以我的光荣向您起誓，我会忠诚于您交给我的使命，好好看守这个冰霜巨人，直到他生命的最后一天，或是我的。”

他们话题中心的洛基坐在犹如橱窗的地牢单间里，低着头，只在听见“冰霜巨人”这个词时微微抬了抬眼皮。

身穿黑色斗篷的王储看向他曾经的兄弟：“洛基，你还有什么想说的？”

“有的，”绿眼睛的约顿人神色平静，“请转告奥丁，最好早点下决心宣判我死刑吧。”

“你真是冥顽不灵。”索尔的脸色更暗了，他转向乌勒尔，“乌勒尔，记住我的嘱咐，这个人，我和他当了一千多年的兄弟，我很了解他。他是诡计之神，他是银舌头，他在中庭的72个小时里先是杀了80个人，又控制了两个心智坚定的中庭人，最后他在我面前毁掉了半个城市。在你看守他的时候也要提防他，不要相信他说的话，更不许这牢里除你以外的人和他搭腔。”

洛基自嘲地一笑，抬起头来：“对，记得防备我，害怕我会随时随地变成毒蛇给你一刀。你是因为害怕才不敢亲自看守我，把任务交给一个毛孩子的吗，哥哥？”

“我会防备的。”乌勒尔回答道，“我已经满一千岁了，我记得索尔殿下是如何从战场的尸体中把我救出来的，约顿人将我埋在那里。我知道他们个个都凶残狡诈，即使众神之父和雷霆之神花了千年都不能融化他们的心，这一个和其他的约顿人都一样。”

在这个年轻人说话的时候，和他年纪相当的诡计之神眼里透出阴郁的情绪，不过银舌头没有反唇相讥。

“这么想就对了。”雷神的巴掌轻轻拍了拍乌勒尔的肩膀，“不过他如果要看书的话，你就去王室图书馆借几本来，这是我同意的，我们不会虐待囚犯。”

“我不会永远是你的囚犯。”洛基说完，继续垂头陷入了沉思。

索尔对他的话语只是哼了一声，便转身离开了。

*  
乌勒尔是一个忠于职守的人，一个典型的阿斯加德的战士，他有一头银灰色的短发和一双淡蓝色虹膜的眼睛。如果换算成我们地球人的年龄，他大约二十岁出头，年轻又有满腔热忱。这样一个生命来担当阴暗地牢的看守并不合适，但奥丁的长子相当信任他。

索尔将他从战场上的死人堆里救了出来，因为他作战勇敢而破格提拔他当了校尉，这银灰色头发的战士视雷霆之神为自己的信仰，热爱王储更甚于自己的生命。

这个仇恨冰霜巨人的看守决定忠于自己的值守，在他上岗的第一天里，地牢的其他士兵们就被他两人一组编队并训话，严禁他们单独和牢里的犯人交谈，以及严禁他们以任何方式同洛基接触。

“哈。”诡计之神在听他训话时笑道，接着就躺在了床上，将一枚圆球抛起又接回手里，抛起又接住。

咚咚。

绿眼睛的囚徒侧过脸，看见乌勒尔冷漠地站在橱窗外，这位看守收回手：“那是什么东西？我没有接到任何吩咐你可以拥有那个。”

洛基一怔，顺着乌勒尔的目光看到了手中的圆球，不禁失笑：“你说这个？”

“是的。”校尉板着脸。

“你会相信我说的话吗，索尔不是告诉过你，我满口谎言么？”银舌头微微撑起身体，举起右手的圆球摇了摇，“既然如此，你不妨亲自进来确认。”

乌勒尔的神色更加阴沉了，脸上更带出几丝厌恶：“如有必要，我会禀报索尔殿下，让他亲自来查看。”

洛基的脸部肌肉微微抽搐了一下，接着露出他承认恶作剧失败了的微笑：“这不是什么，只是喝水瓶的塞子而已。”说完，他随手一掷，圆球咚一声盖在了桌上圆肚玻璃瓶的瓶口。

乌勒尔点了点头，转身准备离开。

“等等。”绿眼睛的犯人叫道。

“怎么了？”看守回过头来。

洛基没有说话，只是深深注视着他的双眸，过了一阵，乌勒尔再次询问时，诡计之神的嘴角忽然拉出一个微小的弧度，那是带着几丝凄怆的笑：“没什么……谢谢你。”

银发的年轻人满腹疑窦，略微僵硬地对着小王子一躬身，便离开了。

当晚，乌勒尔在睡眠时被巡夜的侍卫叫醒，那两个侍卫看上去没什么好气：“校尉，小王子的牢房在发光，我们得到命令不能和他接触，但有必须把他的全部情况报告给你，对吧？”

显然他们认为这是一种小题大做，可能是不服气年轻人的领导，可能是不满乌勒尔完全刚直毫不圆滑的作风，他们以一桩其实不大的事情来骚扰上司的睡眠。

但乌勒尔平静地听他们说完，最后点头赞许：“你们做得对，我去看看。”

银头发的校尉披衣而起，走到洛基所处的牢房外。阿斯加德的地牢也遵循昼夜交替的规律，虽然在这里没有日月星辰，但“橱窗”本身会昼亮夜隐——除非里面的犯人大晚上也不想睡觉。

可洛基分明躺着，双眼紧闭，身上盖着单薄的被子，手攥着床单。

乌勒尔狐疑地向内扫视，他知道诡计之神擅用幻术，这可能是某种障眼法。但最终这个军人也没发现什么异样，就在他考虑该怎么做的时候，牢房里的小王子发出了一声呻吟。

“你醒了吗？”乌勒尔问道。

洛基没有回应。

如果乌勒尔能够进入牢房里面，或者拥有克林特的那种视力的话，他就能看见阿斯加德的小王子额头细密的汗珠了。被称为诡计之神的这个家伙紧紧皱褶眉头，无助地抠抓床单，身体轻微扭动，仿佛那层薄薄的被子就将他完全控制住了。

“别……不要……哥哥……不……”

乌勒尔愣住了，随即脸上浮现一层怒气：“你在演戏吗？！”

他的声音大了些，床上的犯人忽然一个抽搐，缓缓睁开了眼睛，胸口因为喘息剧烈起伏着。洛基似乎过了一阵才回过神来，缓缓支起身体，抬起睡衣衣袖在额头擦去冷汗，脸色苍白得可怕。

“你要找医师吗，关于你好像做了个噩梦，吓得浑身发抖。”银头发的声音有些许讽刺，阿斯加德人鄙夷懦夫，因为噩梦而恐惧听起来是孩子们的专利——不过眼前的只是一个冰霜巨人罢了，所以他的懦弱也正常。

洛基阴郁地瞟了看守一眼，转瞬间就恢复了傲慢的态度：“不，我不需要。”

“那最好。”

诡计之神冷笑一声：“索尔巴不得我早点死了——祭祀日是哪一天？”

“一周以后。”乌勒尔板正地回答道。

“这么说来，我只需要再忍受七天，就能一了百了了。”洛基居然露出了释然的微笑，还颇有礼貌地添了一句，“谢谢你带给我的好消息。”

乌勒尔想了想：“您可能弄错了，这层地牢里其他人的受刑日期是七天之后，但我没有收到对您行刑的命令。”

洛基眼色一沉，微微蜷缩身体，披上被毯，宛如潜伏的毒蛇：“索尔打算折磨我到什么时候才会给我一个痛快？”

“注意你的措辞，殿下从不折磨别人！”乌勒尔提高了声调说道。

“他从不折磨别人？！”银舌头将他的话语重复了一遍，一样高的音量，却在尾音里带出一丝凄惶，“从不折磨别人！哈，是啊，因为约顿海姆的怪物是算不得人的！”

他说完，低下头去，将脑袋埋在了膝头。乌勒尔看着如今凄惨处境的小王子，沉默片刻，努力将声音调整平顺：“就算殿下对你做过什么，那也是你先入侵了中庭。”

洛基猛地抬起双眼，绿眸中爆出火光：“早在那之前他就！”诡计之神立刻咬住自己的牙齿，恶狠狠地将脸撇向一边，他的身体不断颤抖着，仿佛在压抑着情绪。

“他就什么？”乌勒尔下意识地追问道。

“没什么，”洛基的语调平静到毫无起伏，“我要休息了，你走……等等。”

小王子重又看向他看守的双眼，仿佛透过那里能看到另一个存在，就在银头发愈发惊讶之时，洛基卷好棉被躺了下去，脸朝向墙壁里面：“请你走开吧。”

当夜的乌勒尔睡得不太好。

*  
第二天清早，洛基听见乌勒尔表扬了昨夜的值守卫士，并强调牢内的任何情况都必须上报。诡计之神咧嘴笑了笑，斜斜望去，被题名的两名巡夜都脸上通红，低下了头。

这天，囚室内的小王子要一本书。

“什么书？”银色头发的校尉走了过来，问道，

洛基没有立刻说出书名，而是审视着这个年轻人的双目，乌勒尔也由他看着，对视了一阵之后，绿眼睛的魔法师才收回目光，道：“不好意思，请问你在这个世界上最看重什么？”

乌勒尔有些纳闷：“我看重什么和您有何关系？”

洛基瞥了他一眼，没有吭声。

于是校尉给了一个阿斯加德人通常的答案：“我看重我的荣誉。”

洛基摇了摇头：“不是这个，我是问你的……信仰，你奉哪位神为你的主神？”

阿斯加德是一个神祇的国度，国中一大半人信奉奥丁，剩下的大部分要么尊奉雷神索尔为主神，要么是爱神芙丽嘉，也有少数希芙或是海姆达尔，又或者别的神的信徒，而奥丁将养子带回仙宫不久，也指定了一块土地上的人们必须尊奉洛基，小王子不清楚这个指令是否在自己入狱后被取消了。

乌勒尔开口：“索尔殿下是我的主保佑神。”

“果然。”小王子低头嗤笑了一声，“那就请你走开吧，方便的时候给索尔捎一句话，给我换个其他看守来，随便信奉谁都好，但不要是他的信徒。”

“这恐怕不是能按您的意思来的，而且我有哪里做得让您不快？”乌勒尔反问道。

洛基冷冰冰的：“我需要你发誓，你不会看我要你为我带的那本书里的内容，但如果你是指着索尔的名字发誓，那还不如不发。因为他反复无常，我又怎么相信他的信徒的誓言？”

乌勒尔几乎被气乐了：“索尔殿下反复无常！您，一个谎言神格者，有资格说我的主保佑神反复无常？您是被关傻了吗？”

“你才是傻子，你们都是有眼睛的瞎子。”银舌头讥刺道，“我和他做了一千年的兄弟，难道我不知道他是什么样的人？”

银发的军人握紧了拳头：“我不许您用您狡诈的舌头污蔑索尔殿下，九界皆知，雷霆之神是最光明正直的神明。而且我还要怀疑您让我带书的目的，是不是书里藏了什么险恶的黑魔法，来帮助您越狱——”

洛基不耐烦地瞧了他一眼：“那本书在我母亲那里，我想向她要来，你在指控你们的神后打算帮我越狱吗？”

乌勒尔咬住了自己的舌头，这个正直死板的小伙子在言辞上完全不是诡计之神的对手，最后他气鼓鼓地开口：“很抱歉您暂时换不了看守了，要么就相信我，让我去为您拿书，要么您只能忍着，殿下有言在先，除了陛下和他，我是唯一允许和您交谈的人。”

小王子顿时烦躁起来，他瞟了瞟看守，看上去像是在思量这番话的可靠性。过了许久，洛基才呼出一口气：“那就以你的荣誉发誓，你会去我母亲那里要我的日记，但是你不会看里面的一个字。”

乌勒尔开口：“可以，您确定不要我以索尔殿下之名起誓吗？”

洛基冷笑起来：“比起他的名字，我更相信一个陌生人的名誉。”

*  
乌勒尔从满脸忧伤的神后手中得到了日记。

“洛基他……怎么样了？”芙丽嘉将书交给看守时，问道。

“他一如往常。”这是银色头发的校尉所能找到的最好回答。

爱神不禁叹了口气：“他还是不愿意认错吗？我不被允许去看他……但其实他的父亲和哥哥一直都在等他，等他认错。孩子，你的年纪和我的小儿子差不多，请你为他捎去一个作母亲的话语——至少为了我，不要让事情变得更糟。”

乌勒尔心想这可不像邪神愿意听的话语，不过他还是躬身行礼：“我一定把话带到。”

……

洛基接过日记，怆然一笑：“她还是我的母亲？”

乌勒尔皱了皱眉毛，这被小王子看见了，绿眼睛的诡计之神哈了一声：“我简直可以听见你脑袋里的话语，怎么，觉得一个冰霜巨人铁石心肠，就算爱神也无法融化么？母亲……可我不是天生如此，比起我，奥丁和他的儿子才更胜一筹。”

乌勒尔开始将这些话语当作一个阶下囚日常的污蔑和咒骂了，这一次他不准备再和银舌头辩论，不过洛基翻开日记，草草扫了两眼：“你没有翻看过吗？”

“没有。”虽然看守心里确实有几分好奇。

绿眼睛的魔法师脸色一沉：“这本日记被人看过了。”

“不可能！”乌勒尔立即回答道，“我从神后手中接过此书，就直接交给了您，没有任何人翻开过。”

“我不是说你，”洛基的眉宇间有着抹不去的阴影，“母亲……芙丽嘉当然也不会看它，她一向尊重我，也更爱我。能够从她手里拿走这本日记并翻看的人，呵。”

银发的看守脑海中闪过奥丁和索尔的名字，不过他很快定了定神：“我怎么知道这不是您的信口雌黄？”

洛基伸出右手两根手指曲起，用指关节敲了敲日记的硬皮，顿时从书里弹出一片如雾散开的绿色魔法，其中夹杂了一缕金黄：“我自己设的禁制，我会感觉不到吗？哈，不出所料，这是雷霆的神力——你感觉到了吗？”

乌勒尔呆住了。

那力量的确是雷霆之神的专属，这绝不是什么幻术可以随便冒充的。

邪神面色惨白，将日记抛到了一边的桌上，他的目光四处游移，最后定在了乌勒尔的脸上。洛基的神色里带着些许恋慕，些许恨意，还有深深的绝望，这变幻复杂的神情却一眼可见，最后银发的看守忍不住开口：

“您究竟从我脸上看见了谁？”

洛基张了张口，又闭上了嘴，摇了摇头，他的嘴角扯出一个弧度：“没有人会相信我。”

寂静在牢房的橱窗两段持续着，乌勒尔放弃要走之时，听见了那狡诈的冰霜巨人发出一声叹息：

“蓝色的……眼睛……”

晚间，乌勒尔望着洛基的橱窗头一个歇下光亮，这位看守自己却辗转反侧，一个接一个的念头闪过他的脑海。他的眼睛是浅蓝色的，不比阿斯加德王储那样如星海般湛蓝的眸子，但不知为何，校尉总疑心他的犯人试图从他脸上寻找的就是索尔的痕迹。然后他想到了那本日记，当然，这个冰霜巨人曾和他的主保护神称兄道弟了一千年，要从雷神身上取得带有雷霆之力的物件并不难……

就算雷神看过那本日记，那也不过是对犯人必要的审查而已，何况他们面对的是诡计之神。

校尉点了点头，睡了下去，很快沉入了梦乡。

*  
不过究竟睡得安不安稳，只有乌勒尔自己知道。

白天，他起床后就忙于处理监狱里的其他事情——有一名犯人得知自己本周内就会被吊死，心生绝望，刚刚试图以头捶窗自杀，结果搞得头破血流。地牢里因此忙乱了一整个上午，最后守卫们将这名犯人结结实实地捆了起来，才得以包扎。

当然，就算是头破血流了，只要还有一口气在，祭祀日那天这名犯人也还是会被拖出去吊死的。

直到下午，乌勒尔才抽空去关心雷神亲自交代的犯人，结果发现洛基双眼放空，坐在地上，一语不发。他试图和小王子说话也没有得到回应，只能行走开，在离开之前，他看见绿眼睛的犯人手里还攥着那本日记。

当天晚上，乌勒尔再去巡逻时，发现诡计之神似乎陷入了一种奇怪的状态。洛基哼着阿斯加德的一首小调，正在囚室内满圈溜达，迈步轻快，动作优雅，对他视而不见。看守欣赏了一会儿这个冰霜巨人的舞姿，就不得不担心起王储交给自己的犯人是不是终于疯了，他不得不扣了扣橱窗：“您在干什么？”

洛基一顿停下，双颊漫着红晕，绿眼睛发着亮光：“没什么，请尽管忙您的吧。”

接着，邪神又开始转起圈圈来了。

乌勒尔有些不快，他不想关心一个邪恶的约顿海姆人，蓝色本质的怪物，但是也许是因为洛基作为阿斯加德人时确实有一副好皮囊，也许是因为银舌头的音色很动听，又或者是些许生在这个银发看守心中的怀疑，他忍了下来，开始扫视囚室。

“您的床上藏了什么？”校尉问道。

洛基颤了一颤，伸手急忙扶住桌上险些被碰翻的水瓶：“您说什么呢？”

“您对我从来不用敬称。”乌勒尔指出。

“啊，是的，看来你不习惯我对你礼貌一点。”小王子挑眉道。

军人哼了一声：“解开您的幻术。”

“凭什么？”洛基扬起下巴，俯视着他。

“否则我就上报奥丁陛下！”

“你！”绿眼睛瞪视他，银舌头发出讽刺，“一个看守为了一点恶作剧直接惊动国王？你可真有意思。”

“我不会上你的当，进入囚室，我会直接上报陛下来处理。”乌勒尔坚持道，“除非您解开幻术——好吧，我知道该怎么做了。”

“等等！”洛基喊道，站定了脚步，走到囚室中间，他的胸口因为剧烈的呼吸起伏着，他的牙齿咬住，慢慢从牙缝里迸出话语，“我做的事情是为了我们俩都好。”

“除非您给我看见。”乌勒尔分毫不让。

邪神深吸一口气，微微一笑，闭上了眼睛：“好吧，你赢了。”

九界第一的魔法师扬起右手，抹去幻幕，他依旧站在那里，只是床铺上的薄被已经变成了无数绳结连接在一起的一条长绳，还有一段洁白的布索则是从他头顶的囚室天花板上垂挂下来的。

“你看见了。”洛基沉声道。

“您想……自杀！”

“是的。”洛基笑了笑，“这样就不用麻烦祭祀日的处刑人了，我记得现在那个位置上是索尔对吧，他一定对扭断我的脖子很有兴趣，也许我叫他失望了。不！不不不！别去通报他或者奥丁，否则你回来的时候就只能看见一具尸体！”

“为什么？”乌勒尔问道。

洛基阴郁地看着他，银头发的校尉开口：“我向您传达过神后的意思，我想他们只需要您认错——他们已经如此宽宏大度，您还有什么不满足？！”

“宽宏大度，”诡计之神的肩膀抽动了片刻，仿佛听见了最好笑的笑话，“是啊，宽宏大度的奥丁，宽宏大度的索尔！我，一个冰霜巨人，还有什么不满足！”

他盯着乌勒尔的眼神满是防备：“或者把你的刀给我，这样我们都可以少费点事。”

被王子注视的年轻人一手按在自己的腰刀上，退了半步，微带恐惧：“我不能让您自杀，我向索尔殿下发誓过——”

“你发誓会看守到我生命的最后一天，或者是你自己的。”洛基重复道，“如果我不采取什么措施，相信我，你是活不过一个有神格的蓝皮怪物的。给我，你也不想你的大好时光都浪费在这阴暗的地牢里吧？我也不想，这比死刑更加残酷，而你至少可以比索尔更仁慈一点，来吧，给我。”

银舌头语调蛊惑，乌勒尔被他诱惑地又向前迈了半步，在触及橱窗时，他惊恐地回过了神：“你拿着我的刀也没法越狱的。”

“我可以以另一种方式离开阿斯加德，让我的身体留在这里，而灵魂去向冥界海姆。”

“那我就是渎职了。”乌勒尔喘息道，“至少告诉我为什么？”

“为什么？”洛基轻笑，“今天上午的那个家伙，你问了他为什么吗？因为恐惧在祭祀日被吊死，所以就把自己撞得头破血流来自杀？这行为有什么道理？我想求得自由，因此选择死亡，难道我的行为没有充分的理由？”

校尉下意识地点了点头，又赶紧摇头，逼出自己厌恶的表情和声调：“你……你休想蛊惑我！诡计之神，我知道你是狡诈又反复无常的约顿海姆人，谁知道你拿我的刀想干什么，你……你入侵了中庭，你挑起了战火，你一旦逃脱，会对阿斯加德做什么？”

“对，加上这些话警告你自己，”洛基补充道，“我在两天里杀过八十个人，我在纽约杀过更多的，我能控制人心，这都是索尔，你伟大的主保护神告诉你的，你和那些有眼无珠的瞎子们一样，当然会相信他。奥丁啊，谁会不相信他呢？他有金色的头发，他的眼睛像是星海，他整个都闪闪发光！他有资格让……让所有人都爱他！”

“所以你嫉妒他！”乌勒尔指控道。

“是的！我也嫉妒他身边的每一个人！嫉妒获得他垂青的中庭人！”洛基吼道，“我嫉妒！你满意了吗，索尔·奥丁森！”

“我不是索尔殿下。”

“噢，对，你不是。”洛基呼出一口气，将脸别在一边，“你走吧。”

“你从我眼中看到的，真的是索尔殿下？”乌勒尔追问道，“他的眼睛颜色比我更深。”

“那是现在，”小王子呻吟道，“五百多年前，他也是浅蓝色……我和你说这个干什么？”

“你仰慕他。”银头发的年轻人断然道。

洛基仿佛被烙铁烫到，浑身一个激灵，绿眼睛狠狠撞向对方，脸上一阵青一阵红，苍白面容上的殷红宛如火烧，但在片刻之后，变成了比先前更苍白的，没有丝毫血色的颜色。

诡计之神缓缓坐倒地上，扯出彻底绝望认输的苦笑：“我是诡计之神，却甚至瞒不过一个寻常的士兵……是的，我爱索尔。”

乌勒尔的猜想被证实，却吓得一时之间不知该说些什么。因为他的命令，当银头发的看守本人在这里时，其他士兵都不会接近，没人前来打扰，而洛基开始缓缓吐出往事：

“我爱慕他，自从……也许是两百年前，也许是三百年前，或者我向来如此……呵，有谁能阻挡他的魅力吗？我也曾经以为，他是我的哥哥，正直、莽撞、光明正大的……奥丁之子。”

银舌头的话语里充满了苦涩。

“为、为什么突然愿意说这个？为什么是对我？”银头发的年轻人颤声道。

“呵，死前不能说说真话吗？”洛基白了他一眼，“就算不是今天，我也活不过太久的，无论是我的意愿，还是索尔的，后一种会更糟糕，因为他会享受将我慢慢折磨致死。别急着反驳，你很幸运，不是一直抓着他的披风喊他哥哥的那个人。”

乌勒尔低头思索片刻，又抬起头来：“我愿意听你说。”

“谢谢，好像我求你听似的。”银舌头说道，“在我被冠以诡计之神的神格前，索尔还挺喜欢我的，他带着我出去玩，出征也总会为我带回礼物，我自以为是这世界上最幸福的弟弟——嗨，你有兄弟吗？”

“没有。”

“没有，啊，那更好。你就免受手足反目之苦了，亲爱的。”洛基轻笑道，眼神里透出怀念，“那段时光很美好，直到有一天，在我们出猎的时候，他和我一组，我们和其他人走散了。就在我打算找回去的路时，我的哥哥，他从后面一把抱住了我。”

乌勒尔明明站着没有走动，却被吓得一个踉跄。

邪神不禁好笑：“你也坐下吧，我们隔着橱窗说。这就吓到你了，阿斯加德的勇敢战士？我们说到哪里了……是的，我的哥哥，那个时候他还是我的哥哥，他从后面抱住我，在我的耳边吹气……告诉我说，他爱我。”

说出最后那个短句时，小王子的眼睛熠熠生辉，绿得晶亮，他抬眸时其中光华无限：“他抱得非常紧，雷神的怀抱也很炽热……我没有拒绝，我怎么可能拒绝他？我们找到了一个山洞，然后就在那个山洞里的石台上，他……他让我哭泣，捂住我的尖叫，我记得那是阿斯加德的盛夏，外面的阳光透过绿叶洒在地上，我晕晕乎乎的，只能看见深深浅浅的绿，那个时候，我还不满一千岁。”

一旦话起了头，洛基也就抛开了羞耻和顾虑，露出他标志性的恶作剧笑容：“如果你想知道的话，你的主保护神还是很持久的，相当持久。幸好我们出猎都骑着马，因为后来我脚软到根本不可能自己走回王宫。”

乌勒尔的脸涨红了，支支吾吾地胡乱应答。

小王子的脸上暂时徜徉着幸福的光辉：“之后的几十年里，阿斯加德的雷神和我一直保持着秘密的往来，我会主动把自己送到他的寝宫，或者为他打开我寝宫的窗户。我的哥哥怀抱永远是那么紧，而且滚烫，几乎可以灼伤一个人。后来有一回，他把我带到玫瑰园里，在那里按住我，不顾我的挣扎和祈求，在玫瑰味的芳香里将我剥得精光……那一次我哭哭啼啼，玫瑰的花汁抹得到处都是，感谢阿斯加德的玫瑰没有刺，但我从没觉得那么幸福过，我以为这会持续到永远。”

“是的，我以为自己会永远那样，天真，无知，像个白痴。”洛基轻轻吐出话语，“直到我一千岁的成年礼，被授予诡计之神的神格，或者说你们更喜欢那么叫的，谎言之神。”

“所以小心啊，也许我现在的每一句话都是谎言。”谎言之神笑道，“我在成年礼上简直惊呆了，我的兄长说，他要为我去向奥丁问个明白，为什么给我这样有侮辱性的神格。索尔确实去了，我不知道他和奥丁说了什么——但是现在我知道了。”

“他……殿下他说了什么？”

洛基没有直接回答他：“然后索尔回来了，那天晚上他第一次没有拥抱我，他看我的眼神里带着厌恶。奥丁之子将我掀翻在他寝宫的地毯上，然后只有粗暴行为，和痛苦。事后他把我赶出了门，说，让我滚开些。我披着衣服，在他的寝宫门口，我还哭了……我光着脚，只觉得冷得无法阻挡，然后到了半夜，他突然又打开了门，叫我进去，让我睡在他的床上。”

“不过第二天早上他就又赶我离开了，然后他白天避开我，晚上又把我叫进他的房间。如果我胆敢拒绝，他就会亲自闯进我的房间。”小王子的语气变得格外平静，“他很快让我认识到我没有反抗的力量，只能顺从于他。后来他终于有一天大发慈悲，告诉我我们之间一切都结束了，他已经完全戒掉了我这个令他恶心的爱好。”

乌勒尔张口结舌，完全不敢置信。

“后来索尔开始和其他人交往，我只能在阴暗的角落里嫉妒哥哥身边的每一个人，所幸她们都没能占据那个位置太久。我开始将自己变成一个合格的诡计之神，满口欺骗和谎言，我也让索尔看我的目光变得越来越嫌恶。”洛基仿佛说着别人的故事，“但他仍然不得不在你们面前扮演一个好哥哥，所以，他带我一道去了约顿海姆，就是在他登基前七年的那次。”

“那次战役，是索尔殿下救了我。”银头发的校尉终于找回了自己的声音，“那次战役让他辉煌，我也参与了，你休想说他在那次战斗中有什么过错。”

“说得好像他打赢了似的。”洛基的眼神漠然，嘴角弯起，“当然，之后我们声称，因为他用妙尔尼尔奋勇厮杀——或者我的大雾魔法，我们成功让军队全身而退，你猜哪个说法是真的？”

“是……你的魔法？”乌勒尔迟疑道，“那又怎么样？”

“是我……”洛基微微失神，“没有妙尔尼尔，也没有魔法。我的哥哥……在我们陷入重围，眼看着被敌人消灭只是时间问题的时候，他……将我扔到了那些冰霜巨人的脚前。”

银舌头的声音空荡荡的，仿佛是从冥界海姆永远湿冷的雾气中传来：

“他说：‘随便你们对他做什么，然后你们可以宣扬出去，这是阿斯加德的王子，够得意了吧，你们不就是要这个吗？’这就是……他说的。”

“怎么会！”乌勒尔叫道，跳了起来，浑身颤抖，这个可怜的战士，他在战场上被埋进了死人堆，然后失去了意识。他是被索尔挖出来的，人们告诉他，是雷霆之神用厮杀为他们换回了生命。当时他忽略的，现在也都回想起来了，那时不起眼的小王子被人扶着，脸色苍白，脚步虚浮——而他还以为那是谎言之神的胆怯！

“怎么不会？”洛基带着苍白疯狂的笑容反问道，“多么划算，一个劳菲之子换取奥丁之子和光荣的阿斯加德人的生命！所以早在那个时候……在他去质问奥丁有关我的神格的时候……他就知道了我是一个养子，是捡来的约顿海姆怪物，是配不上雷霆之神的冰霜巨人！”

银头发的校尉摇头，他拒绝相信，就算一切听起来都那么顺理成章。

诡计之神摇摇晃晃地站了起来，咧着嘴笑着：“是的，没有人会相信我说的，因为那是雷霆之神，而我是一个狡诈的，满口谎言的冰霜巨人。当我的身世终于曝光，每一个阿斯加德人都会点头，说：‘我早就怀疑了，他一直一点儿也不像一个阿斯加德人！’然后炫耀他们的预见能力，不是吗？就好像他们的确能看清楚呢，就好像他们真的在我获得诡计之神的神格前就知道我本性狡诈，在我本人以前就明白我是一个约顿种。”

他惨笑着，挺直了身体，双手按上衣领，扯开单薄的衣服，露出胸口的纵横伤疤和锁骨边上，一枚鲜红的闪电烙印。

“我的哥哥……不，我没有资格称他为哥哥了。伟大的雷霆之神，他在我们从约顿回来的那个晚上，将我踩倒在地毯上，给我留下了这个印记……

“他说，我该记得这一天，我是一个被玷污了的约顿种。”

洛基的眼中闪过厉光，他转身抓住玻璃水瓶，然后呛啷一下在桌角将瓶子砸成一地晶亮。绿眼睛的小王子从中捡起一片锋利的大块，甚至无视乌勒尔惊恐之下已经打开牢门冲了进来，伸手划向自己的手腕——

鲜红瞬间洒落。

*  
洛基醒来的时候，他的牢房里多了一个人。

索尔高大的身形在他身上投下阴影，雷霆之神风尘仆仆，面色严峻。小王子瞧了他一眼，就闭上眼睛将脑袋转到了一边去。

“睁开你的眼睛，看着我。”奥丁之子命令道，“不然你知道后果。”

洛基颤抖了一下，回过头来，被迫睁开眼睛，却语带讽刺：“是的，我当然知道，就像玫瑰园里的那次那样。你要在这里剥光我的衣服吗？还是这冰霜巨人的双性身体已经叫你感到恶心，哪怕你曾经一次次的占有它？”

雷霆之神厉声道：“别东拉西扯！你也不要想再次引诱我犯下过错，妄图我会被你用身体收买！洛基，乌勒尔会相信你是自杀，我可不会相信。”

邪神侧眼看了看自己左腕上扎满的绷带，嗤笑一声：“对啊，一个该死的冰霜巨人，他的一切举动都是引诱，他的身体只是收买的工具，哪怕他那个时候还未成年！他又怎么会自杀，你是这么想的吧！”

索尔哼了一声算是回答：“如果你想借此越狱，那是痴心妄想，我不知道你给乌勒尔灌了什么迷魂汤，明天我就会换掉他的位子。以后这个职位一日一换，如果你有本事在一个昼夜里就蛊惑住一个人，那就去试试吧，诡计之神！”

洛基的右手一把攥住了床单，他紧紧咬住后槽牙，对他的兄长怒目而视。当妙尔尼尔的主人离开牢房时，劳菲之子猛然起身，对着他的背影叫道：“我为什么是诡计之神，你比任何人都明白！”

索尔顿了顿脚步，头也没回：“那又怎么样？”

他离开了，留下犯人坐在囚室里，绿眼睛盈满泪水。

当天，洛基没再看到乌勒尔，第二日，守卫如索尔所说，很快就更换了一批。小王子受到了更严密的监视，甚至没法找到机会自杀——他连喝水用的器皿都被换成了木质的。

邪神呆滞地坐在牢房的地上，家具已经被毁坏殆尽，他就在一地狼藉之间。

一开始，洛基试图开始漫长的绝食，只是在他一天没吃没喝之后，新的看守就通知了雷神。索尔颜色冰冷：“你可以尽管这么干，我会在你虚弱的时候撬开你的嘴把食物灌下去，如果你的牙齿像在谈判桌上那么坚强，那么我就脱了你的裤子从下面灌进去。”

“混蛋！”

雷神扯了扯嘴角。

在他湛蓝色的眼睛注视下，小王子捡起面包，咬了两口，干干咽了下去。

一天过去，又一天过去。

明天就是祭祀日了。

洛基靠在墙边，慢慢闭上了眼睛，他已经精疲力竭。

咚咚咚。

小王子睁开眼睛。

乌勒尔站在橱窗前，竖起手指抵在唇边，示意他噤声。洛基微觉奇怪，起身走了过去，低声开口：“你怎么会在这里？”

“我告诉这里的看守说，索尔殿下派我来给你送书。”银头发的年轻人过度镇定地回答道，“顺便，我从新的看守那里要到了钥匙。”

诡计之神很快明白了他的意思，摇了摇头：“你这是违反誓言。”

“那是因为我不知道我对之发誓的是一个什么样的神。”乌勒尔咬得牙齿咯咯响，“我听见了，在你自杀醒来以后的那次，他对你说的那些话。你没有说错，他是一个混蛋！他不配阿斯加德的王位！”

洛基冷静地审视对方，摇了摇头：“你也只是索尔派来试探我的奸细，你想让我越狱，好叫索尔更有理由侮辱我、惩罚我，我不会相信你，走吧。”

“我不是！”

“我可不信我的几句话就能打破你的忠诚，除非你的忠诚本身就一文不值。”邪神的额头掠过一片阴影，眼神充满质疑。

“我这就证明给您看。”乌勒尔说道，将钥匙插进牢门，瞬间，橱窗消失了：“出来吧，您自由了。”

“我自由了？”洛基一动不动，如果他想的话，他早可以假装自杀骗开这橱窗了，这橱窗也确实开过，可他没有越过对他而言轻而易举可以击败的乌勒尔，他还在这里。绿眼睛的魔法师笑得有些讽刺和凄楚：“九界有地方躲过海姆达尔的窥伺，还是奥丁的神力？”

乌勒尔神色坚定：“总之，您先出来。”

诡计之神缓缓摇头：“我不相信你。”

“我看了您的日记！”前看守喊道，对上邪神难以置信的目光，银头发的年轻人脸红了，为他打破了誓言，“我并不是一开始就——那本书掉到地上的时候就摊开着，我……我全看见了。”

洛基伸手抓住日记，恶狠狠地看了他一眼，手上绿光一闪，日记瞬间化为飞灰。

那上面记载了一个被称为诡计之神的约顿海姆人，对他兄长的全部衷情。这些文字也伴随着日记一起，化为了飞灰。

二人对视一阵，忽然，牢房外传来急促的脚步声和召唤的声音：“乌勒尔，出来，索尔殿下说他没有命令——”

“您不走，我也不走！”乌勒尔对洛基喊道。

诡计之神站了起来，深深看向他的浅蓝色眼睛，银头发的年轻人瞬间心似针扎，他从洛基的神情里看得分明，这位王子，就算带着无限的绝望，也对他的哥哥带着难以割舍的恋慕。于是他睁大了双眼，学着雷神的语气：“洛基，走吧。”

“走吧。”小王子喃喃重复道，被他牵起手掌，拉出了地牢。

……

脚步声越发逼近，乌勒尔顿时慌乱起来：“怎么办？”

“……走右边。”洛基低声道。

银头发的年轻人拽着小王子一路飞奔，将阴暗的地牢，深长的地道，纷乱的脚步，嘈杂的追捕都抛在脑后，他们疯狂地跑了起来。穿过一根根投下深黑影子的立柱，在穿入月色的仙宫长廊里逃命。

他们穿过一处分岔时，洛基忽然顿了顿脚步。

“怎么了？”乌勒尔急迫道。

“我们走不了了。”小王子惨然笑道，“你听见前面的脚步声了吗？比后面追我们的人更多。”

“那走这边？”乌勒尔问道。

“那是索尔的寝宫方向。”

银头发的年轻人倒吸了一口冷气，他看向另一头，高高的立柱外是王宫居高临下的峡谷，在黑夜里黑漆漆的，望不到尽头。

“如果跳下去，能活命吗？”乌勒尔过度冷静地问道。

“你不可能——”

“我是问你行吗，你是神。”

洛基哽住了，他望着那双浅蓝色的眼睛，绿色的眼瞳颤动，诡计之神摇了摇头：“我也无法活下来的，哥……乌勒尔。”

“不，你可以的。”乌勒尔咧开了嘴，“我看出来了，你在说谎！”

“我不可以！就、就算我可以，我怎么可能逃脱索尔的追捕？他就近在眼前了！”

“听我说，洛基，”乌勒尔猛然单膝跪地，执起小王子的手，“别担心那个，快走吧，越远越好，我会追上你的，无论你去了哪里，我都会追上你的。我的主神，我奉你为我的主保护神！去吧！”

他站起身来，一把抱住洛基的腰，将他抱上了立柱高高的台基，小王子对上他的目光。乌勒尔点了点头，于是洛基也含泪点了点头，张开他绿色的斗篷，碧光一闪，一只小鸟向着峡谷展翅飞去。

乌勒尔目送那小鸟离开，转身理了理衣服，眼中闪过一道冷光，昂首走向索尔的寝宫。

*  
雷霆之神在彩虹桥边找到了他的兄弟。

洛基就站在那里，并没有离开阿斯加德，而是等待着什么，望着仙宫的方向。直到月光被猩红遮蔽，直到雷霆之神从天而降，来到他的面前。

索尔神色冷峻，血袍飘扬，他看见洛基的第一句话是：“你对他做了什么？”

“这就是你同我打招呼的方式吗，哥哥？”诡计之神巧笑道，“你说的是谁？”

“乌勒尔，他是我最不会质疑忠心的人之一。”雷神逼近过来，“但是今晚，他刚刚因为行刺我被逮捕了。”

“哈，真是意想不到。”银舌头说道，“他真以为可以伤到你，然后引起混乱，好让我离开吗？”

幼弟的话语似乎在印证雷霆之神的猜测，索尔的目光在洛基身上逡巡着，直到小王子不耐烦地开口打断他：“对那种年轻冲动的小可怜，只要几句话就足够了，诡计之神不容他人染指，哥哥，我以为你很明白这一点。”

“但你好像给他编造了一个完全不同的故事，一段谎言。”金发大块头谴责道，语调却柔和了下来，他伸手揽住他兄弟的后颈，“而他在为此付出代价。”

洛基的神色没有丝毫波动：“哦，那么你们判处他什么刑法？”

“绞刑，你很清楚他所作所为的后果。”

“嗯。”狡诈的冰霜巨人没有否认，反而绽开笑容，“所以你还要囚禁我吗，哥哥？还打算告诉我，只要我不认罪，我就会被终身监禁吗？”

索尔沉默了，他扬起披风，将洛基包裹进去。他的兄弟没有反抗，任他施为。

“我会亲自看守你。”雷神说道，前倾身体，额头与诡计之神的碰在一起。

洛基的眼中闪过兴奋的光芒，他笑了起来，志得意满，跃跃欲试：“啊，那真是再好不过。”

湛蓝双眼和绿色双眸相对，互相逼视，一个充满挑衅，一个也不遑多让。

过了一阵，洛基勾起嘴角：“我觉得那边吊起来的不像是乌勒尔。”

索尔叹了口气：“那当然不是，母亲花了很大的力气假装他的尸体，给阿斯加德一个交代。至于他本人，已经被洗去了记忆，明天我会派他去华纳。”

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：是的，这是一个基基满口谎言欺骗小炮灰的故事，在所有的话里也许只有一句是真的，那就是锤哥真的非常持♂久
> 
> 本文的框架结构都不属于我，在此诚挚推荐大仲马的名著《三剑客》看完你们就知道这段故事的来由了~ 这本小说里有一个桥段是大BOSS米莱迪曾经腐蚀了一个非常忠诚的看守，蛊惑这个看守相信她是无辜的受害者，甚至为她不惜一死去行刺白金汉公爵。
> 
> 本想表达的是，基基作为诡计之神、银舌头，怎么可能被一直关在橱窗展示柜里嘛……所以虚构了这个嘴炮越狱的故事，但是总的看来效果不是很满意，扶额。
> 
> 乌勒尔真的就是一个炮灰，好可怜哦，原计划是他被“视人命如草芥”的黑化神兄弟真给吊死了，不过最后还是黑化失败，所以大家就当无事发生过吧。


End file.
